


To oblivion and back

by seoksoonrise



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoksoonrise/pseuds/seoksoonrise
Summary: soonseok smut, basically





	To oblivion and back

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a mess for soonseok : )

"I told you to finish this yesterday! I don't know what on earth you were doing that you were not able to finish that and I don't give a damn!!" 

Soonyoung is mad, oh damn right he is. His yells were heard by everyone outside his office although the door was closed, 'cause yes, Soonyoung is furious. All employees turned to Seokmin who was busy typing without a care in the world. Upon hearing the uncomfortable silence around him and apparently feeling the stare Jeonghan was using to burn holes through him, Seokmin raised his head and realized everyone was staring at him. 

"What??" 

He asked with raised brows. 

"Aren't you gonna console your boyfriend, I mean the boss??" 

Mingyu said rather sassily. 

"Oh, but I wanna make him scream later tonight." 

A pack of tissue was thrown right into his face courtesy of Jihoon who's table was just accross his. 

"Not what we meant, dumbtard" Jihoon added. 

"Geez, i was just joking. Let him scream and yell all he wants. It's that newbie's fault anyway. Not doing what he was asked to do. Tss." 

"Yeah, but unlike you, we can't concentrate with our work because of all the yelling" 

"And what am i supposed to do???" 

A pen was thrown at him and this time it was from Jeonghan. 

"Calm him the fuck down, what else??" 

"Fine fine. I was planning to talk to him later, but since you all are so persistent, I'm gonna go. " 

Seokmin stood up and walked to Soonyoung's office, then he suddenly looked back at his officemates who were all looking expectantly at him. 

"You all wanted me to calm him down, right? You all wanted this, right? No regrets, okay?" 

And he continued on walking. 

"Damn, what did we do!?" 

Wonwoo screamed from somewhere.

~

Before Seokmin could even knock at Soonyoung's door, it was already opened and the newbie came out crying and he almost dashed away from there. Seokmin sighed and he entered the room. The first thing he saw when he stepped in the room was Soonyoung loosening his tie with one hand and pushing his hair back with the other. 

Damn. What a sight to behold. 

"Well hello there, lil ball of fury"

Soonyoung made a sound close to a gasp as he turned his head to the invader. 

"S-Seok, why are you here?" 

Seokmin shrugged and locked the door. Soonyoung gulped at that.

"Well, I'm here 'cause the whole floor was filled with your yells and apparently, my co-workers were bothered by it and no one could concentrate with their works. What has gotten you so worked up anyway, boss?" 

Boss. Right. They were in the office anyway and in the office, Soonyoung is Seokmin's boss. 

"It's nothing. The newbie's just really giving me a headache" 

"Many things could work you up and stress you, boss, but not a newbie on training." 

"It's really nothing. I'm fine." 

"I hate lying. What is up, Soonyoung?"

Oh. He used Soonyoung. Looks like someone's gonna be in trouble. 

Soonyoung stood there, staring at Seokmin's deep brown orbs that are looking back at him too. 

"S-Seok, it's really not-" 

"I swear to god, Soonyoung. One more "it's nothing" from you and i'm gonna have to force you to say what's wrong." 

Seokmin's voice raised a little and he purposely spoke like that, because he knows that something is bothering Soonyoung and he also knows that Soonyoung will keep on denying it unless he pretends to be mad. 

A mad Seokmin is a huge no no for Soonyoung. Mainly because of two reasons. First, he doesn't want Seokmin to be mad at him, of course (who wants their lovers to be mad at them? exactly. none.). Second, Seokmin with that voice is a huge turn on for Soonyoung. Addition to that is the way Seokmin's standing frame and Seokmin's sharp eyes burning holes through Soonyoung's pupil just shout dominance. When Seokmin is like that, Soonyoung understands who the real boss is. 

"Soonyoung, are you spacing out on me?" 

"Not my fault you look so damn hot like that, stupid." 

Soonyoung said before he could even think. 

"Oh, what did you call me?" Seokmin chuckled darkly. 

"Seok, i didn't mean th-" 

"Disturbing people working, lying, and then calling me stupid? You're really asking to be punished, huh, Soonyoung?" 

Seokmin walked slowly until he was face to face with Soonyoung. Looks like food is not what they will be having for lunch. 

"S-seokmin, I-i" 

"Yeah? yeah, what is it?" 

Seokmin noticed how Soonyoung gulped and when he looked at Soonyoung's eyes.. he recognized that look. Soonyoung's eyes were suddenly filled with lust. Seokmin smirked at that.

"Baby." 

Seokmin whispered huskily right in Soonyoung's ear. Damn, he just had to add fuel to the fire, didn't he?

"Seokmin."

Soonyoung's rage from earlier was long forgotten 'cause his mind is suddenly clouded by lust and Seokmin. 

"Nah uh, baby. Not what I wanted to hear." 

"D-daddy.. I-i'm sorry." 

"Uh huh. That's right. You still need to be punished tho. Plus, you still did not tell me what has gotten you so worked up. Now be a good boy and bend over the damn table."

Soonyoung felt shivers run down his spine at the instruction.

"B-but daddy we are in the office" 

"Yeah, Soonyoung, but do i look like i give a flying fuck?" 

"N-no" 

"Then bend the fuck over"

Seokmin's voice and the look in his eyes seem to direct all of Soonyoung's blood to flow south as he felt himself hardening. He hesitantly and slowly bent over the table, trying to avoid the papers piled up on it, but failing miserably as he eneded up sending some of them on the floor. 

Seokmin slapped his butt a little. 

"Bend more, baby. Yeah just like that. That's a good boy."

Seokmin pressed himself behind Soonyoung and Soonyoung instantly felt Seokmin's hard-on pressing against his ass. That was soon forgotten tho, as Seokmin's hands made their way in front of Soonyoung's pants, gently palming his cock. 

"D-daddy hmmm" 

Seokmin's hands unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled his pants down, together with his boxers. Soonyoung hummed as the cold air touched his now bare butt and bare cock. 

"Damn look at these beauties" 

Seokmin groaned in appreciation as he squished Soonyoung's asscheeks.

"Yelling so loud it had to disturb others, lying, calling me stupid. Let's just say i'll give you five for each. That okay hmm?" 

"Y-yes." 

Seokmin slapped his ass a bit hard this time and Soonyoung gasped a little. 

"Yes what??" 

"Yes daddy." 

came the firm reply. 

"Safeword?" 

"Nemo" 

Yes. They have a safeword for times like this. Yes. This isn't the first time Soonyoung needed to be punished. 

"Good boy. I'm gonna start now. Start counting, 'kay?" 

The first slap almost came immediately across the right cheek and Soonyoung flinched from how hard it is compared to the ones Seokmin gave him a while ago. 

"O-one" 

The second was almost equally as hard as the first one, but this time, it was on Soonyoung's left ass cheek and Soonyoung half moaned his count. The spanking went on and the sounds of slapping, Seokmin's groans, and Soonyoung's moans filled the room and they were sure as hell loud. 

It was on the sixth slap that Seokmin groaned praises about how extra good Soonyoung's ass it when it is red from all the spanking. The thought that it was him who made Soonyoung's ass like that made his boner twitch in his pants. He squeezed it every now and then just to make it even redder. 

The tenth slap came and Soounyoung's eyes had tears in them because his ass hurts from all the spanking. He was panting and he felt his precum dripping from his member and onto the front of the table he was bent on.

11, 12, 13,

and on the 14th, Soonyoung came with a moan that made Seokmin groan.

"Naughty. Cumming without even touching yourself hmm, naughty naughty boy." 

Seokmin chuckled. 

15, and Soonyoung was sprawled helplessly across the table and his legs feel like jelly that if it wasn't for Seokmin, he might have fallen to the floor. 

Soonyoung was panting while Seokmin kissed his ear and whispered

"Now, i'm gonna fuck the stress out of you and then we'll talk" 

Who would have thought that all of this was just a mere foreplay.

~

Seokmin removed Soonyoung's lower garment all the way down, including his shoes and socks. He made him stand up and face him. He cupped Soonyoung's face and kissed him eagerly. Soonyoung was still too far gone to respond. Seokmin nibbled and sucked his lower lip. The bite had been enough to make Soonyoung respond to the kiss. He kissed him back just as aggressive while wrapping his arms around Seokmin's neck. Seokmin kissed him even deeper as Soonyoung opened his mouth to welcome Seokmin's tongue. Seokmin wasted no time and started playing with Soonyoung's tongue, all the while giving his lower lip gentle sucks and bites. Seokmin sighed contentedly against Soonyoung's lips as they kissed. By the time Soonyoung has his fingers gripping Seokmin's hair, they were both panting from the kiss. 

Seokmin smiled at Soonyoung while they stand there, just looking at each other. Demanding and authoritative Seokmin gone with the wind.

"You know I love you right?" 

And to that, Seokmin's smile widened. Damn, Soonyoung felt his heart fall all over again. 

"I know and I love you too" 

With a peck on his lips, Seokmin carried Soonyoung. Both Soonyoung's legs are on both sides of Seokmin's hips. Seokmin's hands were gripping Soonyoung's thigh like life depended on it. 

"Damn, i'd like to bite these one day."

"Only if you promise to pound on me so good that i'm gonna feel so fucked up later."

"Damn Soonyoung. I fucking love you so much." 

To that, Seokmin attacked Soonyoung's lips once more and continued to kiss him tongue and all while he was carefully walking them to Soonyoung's couch. 

Seokmin dropped himself on the couch with Soonyoung on top of him as they continued to heavily make out. 

Seokmin pulled away to unbutton his top and as his chest came in to view, Soonyoung couldn't help but lick his lips. 

"Stop staring, baby boy and start stripping for daddy, yeah?" 

"Tss i was just enjoying the view." 

"Strip and the view's not gonna be the only one you will be enjoying." 

That and a wink had gotten Soonyoung moving. He removed his coat first and threw it down then he started unbuttoning his remaining top. Before he even get to the last button, Seokmin was already biting and sucking on his neck. 

"S-Seok hngg"

"Sorry, i'm busy" 

Was the only muffled reply that Seokmin was able to give as he contined trailing kisses along Soonyoung's neck. When he reached that spot just below the ear, he sucked on it hard knowing that it was Soonyoung's weak spot. 

"Seok ugh hmmm" 

Soonyoung could only moan while his fingers are tightly gripping Seokmin's hair. 

Seokmin proceeded to nibble on Soonyoung's collar where he left a few marks too, happily sucking on Soonyoung's skin. 

Seokmin fully removed Soonyoung's remaining piece of cloth off of him. He bit on Soonyoung's bud as his hands gripped Soonyoung's thick thighs. 

"S-seok d-daddy please... hmmm too much.." 

"Aww, baby boy wanna cum with daddy hmm?" 

Seokmin stopped to stare at Soonyoung who was now sporting red cheeks and hooded eyes. 

"Hmmmm yeah with you buried inside me. You know you want that, yeah daddy? And then you're gonna grip my thighs so hard just how you like it while you thrust in me hard, fast and deep that I'm just gonna be a moaning mess. That good, daddy? hmm??" 

Seokmin's hard on twitched between them. 

"There. You have your answer." 

Soonyoung hummed and started to unbuckle Seokmin's belt and remove his pants and his other remaining clothes. Seokmin grabbed something from his pocket before his pants was fully removed from him. He showed what he got to Soonyoung with a wink. He have in his hands a sachet of lube and a packet of condom. 

Soonyoung chuckled and snatched the condom and the lube from him. He opened the comdom and rolled it down on Seokmin's member. Seokmin hissed at the contact. He also opened the lube, poured it, and spread it. Soonyoung pumped his member. Seokmin threw his head back as he held on Soonyoung's thighs, gripping and massaging, and then gripping again. While Soonyoung was busy, Seokmin suddenly cupped his face and kissed him passionately. He pulled away immediately tho only to bite on Soonyoung's ear and then he was sucking Soonyoung's neck.

Soonyoung's hand stopped working as he was too focused on feeling Seokmin's mouth all over him. 

"S-Seok, babe please please i can't anymore" 

"What do you want, love?" 

"You. In me. Now please." 

"Okay baby let me prepare you first." 

"N-no please. I can handle it please?" 

Soonyoung looked desperately at Seokmin and he was rocking his hips back and forth above Seokmin. 

"Okay then baby. Just tell me when it's too much." 

"Yes yes gahd yes can we just please fuck now." 

"Sasyy ey?" 

Seokmin chuckles and gently lifted Soonyoung a little just so he can position his member in front of Soonyoung's hole. Soonyoung slowly lowered himself on Seokmin. Seokmin's hand was on Soonyoung's waist while the other was drawing circles on Soonyoung's thigh in an attempt to calm him down.

Soonyoung's mouth was slightly opened in a silent gasp, his eyes drawn shut, his cheeks red, his hands on Seokmin's shoulder, and his moans are like music to Seokmin's ears when Seokmin was balls-deep inside him. Damn, this view is what Seokmin will never get tired of staring at.

Seokmin had to fight so hard against the urge to just pound on Soonyoung right there and then. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Huhhhh. Y-yeah I'm fine. Gimme a sec babe. You're huge." 

"Ain't I always?" 

Seokmin kissed Soonyoung, slowly and gently this time. He kissed him deeply that Soonyoung thought he sucked his soul away. 

"You can move now." 

"Thanks, love."

With one more kiss, Seokmin started to move his hip up while his hands held Soonyoung's waist and guided his movements. Soonyoung used Seokmin's shoulder as a stabilizer as he impaled himself on Seokmin, following Seokmin's pace. Seokmin burried his face in Soonyoung's neck as he groned and moaned Soonyoung's name along with praises of how perfect Soonyoung is. Soonyoung was also not doing any better at keeping quiet as he was now whimpering and moaning Seokmin's name over and over again like a broken record. 

"Oh Soonie hngg mine. You are mine. Ughh yes!! You're always so tight for me." 

Soonyoung could only moan and he suddenly screamed when Seokmin hit his prostate. 

"T-there! Ugh! Seok, please. More.. I need more hngg please" 

Hearing his boyfriend's pleas, Seokmin flipped their positions so that Soonyoung was laid one the couch and Seokmin is hovering over him. Seokmin kissed Soonyoung as he pounded on that spot that made Soonyoung feel so damn good. Seokmin bit Soonyoung's shoulder which only made him moan louder. 

"Ughhh Seok yes yes ugh yes babe I'm almost there pleaseeee Seokmin pleaseee hngg" 

"That's right, baby. Yes, cum for me hmmm?" 

Seokmin held his member and pumped it in sync with his pace. Up and down as he pounded deeper and harder. Soonyoung couldn't hold it anymore and so he came. And boy did he came hard. His seeds spurting on his stomach, chest, on Seokmin's hand, and some on Seokmin's body too. Seokmin felt Soonyoung tighten even more when he came and that had him cumming too. He thrusted deeply and filled the condom with his seeds. He collapsed on top of Soonyoung after he came. They laid there panting and it was Seokmin who broke the silence after they both calmed down. He lifted himself up a little and stared down at Soonyoung. 

"Now, can you please tell me what's wrong, love?" 

The sincerity and worry and love in Seokmin's eyes got Soonyoung talking.

"I'm sorry. I was just really worried on how I will do tomorrow for the presentation. This one's a big account, Seoks, you know that. What if I mess up? What if I stutter? What if I forget my lines? What if-" 

Seokmin shut him up with a kiss. 

"You won't. Soonie baby, you have been preparing for this for months now.. You know, I know, the whole company knows you will do well tomorrow. Just do what you have to do and say what you need to say and everything will be just fine, love." 

Again, those eyes.. Those eyes just scream sincerity, adoration, and love. And that is enough to assure Soonyoung. 

"You're right. I got this.. I really got this. And if I don't, I have you and you got me, and that is what matters most for me. I love you, Seokmin." 

"And I love you more, Soonie." 

They hugged each other and cuddled a bit. 

"So, hmm, round two??" 

"Shut up, Seokmin. We need to take a shower now. No more dirty business, Mr. Lee." 

Seokmin let out a frustrated groan and Soonyoung only chuckled at him. 

~ 

Meanwhile..... 

"Who would have thought that his way of calming him down was fucking his brains out." 

"Now, my mind is fucked too." 

"Fuck these paperworks. I'm a sexually deprived man who cannot finish his damn work. I don't deserve this suffering. I'm quitting." 

"Can we uh like suggest to the boss to have his room soundproofed?" 

"Oh.... yeah"

"...." 

"......." 

"............"


End file.
